Predition
by firelight3000
Summary: A one-shot of what may of happened if Kahlan could have seen what Richard was seeing in Predition


_Author's note: Ok, this is a totally random one-shot, but I was just thinking what Kahlan's reaction would be if she could see what Richard was seeing in Predition. This starts from when Zedd says he will try to use all his powers to get him out._

Zedd closed his eyes and centred his magic on Richard; he winced as he felt a powerful barrier. He could not get through the magic, but he was able to peak through a small opening in the veil. Grunting with the effort, he projected the scene for the others to see.

Verna, seeing him struggle, raised her hand and added her power to Zedd's. The image in front of them got clearer. After a few seconds, she recognised it as the palace of the profits. As she watched the bainlings kill man after man, it was all she could do to not empty her stomach on the ground beside her.

Leo and Cara stood a few paces back, barely watching the flickering image; they were having a conversation of their own.

Kahlan winced as she saw Cara run towards a little girl. What was she doing in the middle of a war zone?

Almost as if on que, Richard shot a strange beam of magic at Cara, she nearly screamed when Cara repelled the magic and it hit Richard. "What am I doing?" Cara's shocked voice spoke from behind her, making her jump. Turning she saw Leo pulling her into a hug and whispering something in the ear.

"Kahlan, have you ever seen that child before." Zedd watched, perplexed as the Kahlan in the image hugged the little girl to her chest, seemingly distraught at an innocents death. Kahlan stared, she always thought she would be upset if she saw an innocent child die, but she couldn't understand why she would break down like that, or how this was Richard's worse nightmare.

Kahlan shook her head and whispered a soft "no" when she saw the man who was obviously the Seeker killed. So it was just her, Richard and Cara left in that world, great.

As the Kahlan in the image jumped up and stabbed Cara, Kahlan's mind clicked, that Seeker was her husband. So that little girl must have been her daughter. She felt rather than heard everyone around her jump when Cara died. "Why does he have to kill me off, of all the people he could have killed, he had to kill me."

Kahlan shushed Cara as she heard the other her talking. Already out of things to cry, Kahlan fell to the ground sobbing, "How could I do that to Richard? How could I betray him like that?" she barely noticed Zedd trying to comfort her, all she could see was Richard's look of betrayal burned on the inside of her mind.

Zedd held Kahlan to his side, knowing what was going to happen next. He knew that Richards life was about to come to end. Pulling Kahlan closer to him, he hid her face in his shoulder, not wanting her to see Richard die.

Suddenly Darken Rahl appeared in Richard's Predition. Zedd tried not to lash out as Rahl teased Richard about being the last one alive, just like the older brother he was.

Hidden in Zedd's shoulder, Kahlan was surprised to hear herself talking. Surprise turned to gut wrenching fear at what she was saying. Yanking herself out of Zedd's grip, she ran to the edge of Predition, shouting Richard's name, "No, you can't do that to him" She shouted to no one in particular.

She could only watch as Richard raised his hand, _no Richard, you can't do this, I can't go on without you,_ she thought as his hand nearly brushed the sand. Sitting on the edge, she calculated how long it would take the magic to get to her. She realised that if she were fast enough, she would be able to get to Richard and hold him one last time before she died.

Zedd watched Kahlan warily as she sat by Predition; he had a feeling what she was going to do when Richard died. Signalling to Cara, he crept behind Kahlan. As much as he knew how much it would hurt for her to live, he knew Richard would never forgive him if he let her die.

"Now" he yelled as he grabbed her in his arms. He struggled with her as she fought to escape. Cara sighed, why did Kahlan make her hurt her?

Raising her agilee, she sent it straight into Kahlan's side. Kahlan screamed as the pain of the agilee coursed through her body, why wouldn't they just let her die.

As everyone focused on Kahlan, no one except Verna saw Richard yell at the phantom Kahlan. She watched bewildered as the real Richard stood up and turned to face them. She took a step back at the look of fury on his face, unsure how it got there, until Kahlan screams broke her concentration on him.

"Zedd let go of her now" Verna yelled, knowing full well what Richard's temper could be like, especially over his Kahlan.

Through the pain, Kahlan could almost hear Richard shouting, _I'm coming my love, _she thought as she tried to twist herself around so the agilee would touch her heart.

Zedd winced as Kahlan screamed again, why wouldn't she just stop fighting? "Let her go now" He nearly dropped Kahlan in surprise as he saw Richard running towards him with Kahlan's dagger in hand. Was he really going to stab his own grandfather?

Seeing the anger in Richard's eyes, he knew Richard would kill him if it meant Kahlan would survive. Letting her go he yelled "Cara stop" Confused by Zedd's sudden panic, she stepped back in time to get her agilee knocked out her hand. Ready to fight back, she froze when she saw Richard throwing her agilee away and wrapping Kahlan in his arms.

Kahlan smiled to herself as she felt Richard's familiar sent engulf her "Have I done it Richard, have I died?" she whispered in his ear, grinning at how life like he felt.

Richard held Kahlan to himself, thanking the spirits that it all seemed to be a dream. Confused by her question he rubbed her back "You're not dead Kahlan, your with me in the world of the living." Kahlan blinked a few times as she heard what he was saying, looking up she saw that she was exactly where she had been a few moments ago.

Carefully climbing to her feet, she gasped and nearly fell as she felt the aftershock of the agilee course through her. Catching Kahlan, Richard pulled her into his arms, smiling widely when she hid her face against his chest. Turning to Zedd he saw guilt in his grandfather's eyes. "You have a lot of explaining to do"

As Zedd opened his mouth to explain, he felt a dacra wiz by his ear and heard Leo yell "Get down".

_Well I hope you like it, I'm not to sure about it mysle, but please tell me what you think._


End file.
